This Is Who I Am
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Amy, Sonette, Blaze, Teagan, Tikal, Rouge and Wave are all at Amy's for the night. Sonette finally opened up to the girls and told her what her life is like. How will the girls react to the truth and what has Sonette been hiding for the year that she has known them – Random 1shot


**This is just a small and random 1shot I did for more information on Sonette, if you don't like it, don't read it and please no flames**

**Amy, Blaze, Tikal, Rouge and Wave belong to SEGA...Sonette and Teagan belong to me  
**

* * *

It is a quiet and clear night in the city of Station Square. Amy Rose, Sonette the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Teagan the Fox, Tikal the Echidna, Rouge the Bat and Wave the Swallow are all staying at Amy's place for the night. Rouge, Blaze and Tikal are sitting on the three seated lounge, Wave and Amy are sitting on the two seater and Teagan is sitting on the arm chair with Sonette sitting in front of her. Amy was meant to have a date with her blue hero but he stood her up so she got the girls over

"I can't believe Sonic stood you up" Teagan said

"I do" Sonette said "I know my big brother" she adds

"I can't do it anymore so I'm moving on" Amy said

"That's a great idea" Tikal adds

"Just be careful" Sonette told her

"You know something Sonette, you never told us about your love life" Rouge said and Sonette chuckles

"My love life, wow" Sonette said "That's a long story" she adds

"Well" Wave said and Sonette takes a deep breath

"Well, where do I start? I have had a few boyfriends and a few girlfriends" Sonette said and the others look at her confused "I'm bisexual, something I didn't actually wanted to tell uses but that's who I am" she then explains

"That explains a lot" Teagan said

"I already said I was sorry, I didn't mean to" Sonette said

"What?" Amy asks

"When Sonette goes out drinking, I always go with her to look after her and one night she was hitting on me" Teagan explains and Sonette went red

"I never hit on my straight friends before" Sonette explains

"No, it's ok" Teagan said

"No, it's not ok; I never should've done it" Sonette replies

"What's this long story" Tikal then asks

"After what David did to me, I blamed myself. I let him do what he did to me, I started the fights and…he blamed me for everything. After that, I didn't care what anyone thought of me, I dated a lot of people but the first real one was Aleena the Fox. She first was my best friend, then lover and now, she's my best friend again. We dated for a year; I was 14 when we started so we broke up 3 months before I found Sonic. Then Knuckles for the 11 months, they were the only real relationship I have ever had" Sonette explains "My life has been like a rollercoaster, there have been a few ups but a lot of downs. I try to fight pass them but I can't do it. I feel like I have been running around in circles my whole life, everything I did, something went wrong" she adds

"Sonette" Amy said shock

"Why don't you come to talk to us" Rouge asks and Sonette sighs as she buries her face in her hands, she could feel tears starting

"Sonette" Teagan said as she keels next to her

"No, it's ok" Sonette said as she lets removes her face from her hands and wipes her tears away "I don't know why I am like this" she adds

"Talk to us" Tikal told her

"I feel worthless, like no one wants me around. When me and Sonic fight, I feel like I have nothing worth living for and no one would care if I die. I don't know what to believe anymore, what to do. What can I do?" Sonette said and Teagan sighs as she wraps her arms around the crying hedgehog who leans into her

"Sonette, we love you, we want you around" Wave said

"Don't you ever say that" Amy said with tears in her eyes

"Or think it" Rouge adds

"Uses don't understand the pain I go through every time I close my eyes" Sonette whispers

"What pain?" Blaze asks

"David" Teagan said looking at them

"The memories" Sonette whispers as she buries her face into Teagan who wraps her tails around Sonette

"Sonette" Amy said shock

"I didn't want use to worry about me" Sonette said as she opens her eyes. Rouge then gets up and walks over to her, then puts her hands out. Sonette grabs them and Rouge pulls her up and into a hug

"We worry because you are our friend" Rouge said as the others got up. Sonette rest her forehead on Rouge's shoulder and smiles

"You have no idea how much that means to me" Sonette whispers as she felt tears slide down her face

"I think we do" Amy said as she joined the hug and the others did the same

"We're in this together" Tikal said

"So if you ever need to talk, we're here" Wave adds

"Or even a hug" Teagan adds

"Thank you" Sonette said. They then broke free and Sonette wipes her tears away and sighs "I shouldn't even be crying" she then said and the others laugh at her

"It's ok to cry Sonette" Teagan said and Sonette sighs

"I know I know" Sonette whispers

"Does Sonic know any of this?" Rouge asks as they all sat down in their spot and Sonette sighs

"No way, I can't tell him" Sonette said "And neither can uses, please don't" she begs

"We got your back" Wave said and the others nods

"Thanks" Sonette said smiling "It's not that I don't trust Sonic it's just, there are some things I can't tell my big brother" she then explains

"Not ready for him to know" Amy adds

"I'm not ready to know how he will react knowing the truth about me. I mean, you remember what happened when he found out about my criminal record, he lost it" Sonette explains

"He did" Amy whispers

"I just think Sonic should be left in the dark with a few things. I love him but, what he doesn't know, won't hurt him" Sonette explains

"I hope you are right Sonette" Rouge said

"As do I" Sonette then whispers as she closed her eyes "I just don't need another fight with him, the last one took a turn to the worse" she then explains

"What do you mean?" Tikal asks

"After the fight, I went home, drank half a bottle of whisky as I filled my bath in Emerald Coast. I then laid in the full bath and waited. When Sonic showed up to talk, I…I was gone. He came and saw me in that bathtub and he pulled me out and did C.P.R." Sonette explains and the others look at her shock

"Sonette" Teagan said

"I know I know, I stuffed up" Sonette said

"It's late, we should get some sleep" Blaze said and everyone headed off. Sonette gave up her bed for Tikal and Blaze while she sleeps on the mattress on the floor while Amy and Rouge share a bed and Teagan and Wave

"Thanks again Sonette" Tikal said as she got into bed. Blaze then walks over to Sonette who is lying in her bed

"Are you sure this is ok?" Blaze asks

"Yes, I am fine with this" Sonette replies "Normally I wouldn't even sleep on a mattress" she then adds. Blaze smiles as she climbs into bed

"Hey Sonette" Tikal said and Sonette looks at her, Tikal was on the side closet to Sonette

"Yeah" Sonette whispers

"Next time you need a break from everything, come to Angela Island, I would love to have you there" Tikal told her and Sonette smiles

"I will" Sonette whispers "Now sleep, it's late" she then said as she rolls over and curls up. She then replayed the night and sighs as she tries to get some sleep. Tikal watches Sonette, then sighs as she looks at Blaze

"I can't believe it, we have known Sonette for a year now and she has never told us what she felt" Blaze said and Tikal looks at Sonette

"I wish I knew sooner" Tikal whispers

"Night" Blaze said and Tikal nods

"Night" Tikal then whispers and the pair went to sleep


End file.
